War AmericaXReader oneshot
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: A one-shot for AmericaXreader. Please, no hate.


**War**

Your scowl grew as you had spotted enemy base. The American Air Force. You were apart of the (Prefered country)'s Air Force, in fact, you were (Prefered country or capital). How funny, you thought it, that a young girl, such as yourself was the lead pilot to recruit all the supplies to make your main export of weapons. You had collected various kinds of metal that would survive a nuclear explosion. It was crazy, none of the places you dealt with even had a hunch that you were female. How easy it was to slip through the cracks in their fingers. One must simply, keep her distance, change their voice to a slighty more masculin tone and tuck their hair into a hat of some sort. In your case, an old military hat. You paged the other airplanes behind you, your troops, telling them to stay close. If you needed them, you would notify them as soon as possible. Another message came through the radio. You smirked to yourself, all was going well, according to your plan. A voice with a heavy English accent came through the line.

"Aircraft 180, identify yourself and your business" The voice commanded. You simply chuckled and looked at the air base.

"I'm sure you know who this is" You said in a mock cheery tone, your voice had a somewhat menacing side to it when you spoke of business. Silence sounded on the other end, a sure sign they knew who it chuckled into the line and spoke again, "And I'm sure you know why I am here". Voices sounded in hushed whispers on the other end, obviously not hushed enough for you not to hear.

"Sir..He is here for the Titanium and Steel..." The English voice whispered, soon answered by a somewhat louder voice.

"No, tell him we need it" The second voice had said, it was obvious he was annoyed. You snickered and decided to cut into the line, tired of being ignored by the Englishman and American.

"First, I can hear you loud and clear and second, I am not leaving until I get the supplies I need" You sneered, answered by more silence. A few minutes had passed, obviously they had decided to speak quietly to avoid you listening in again. A sudden gasp brought you back to reality.

"Sir! Those fire all the missiles!" The Englishman yelled in surprise. Your heart raced, was he really going to kill you, or try to? You spoke into the line, trying to keep calm.

"T-Tell your d-dog to keep silent next time you are trying to k-kill someone...I warn you, if you fire the missiles, I will declare war on your country faster than you can say 'Double Cheeseburger' " You said, your voice was wobbly with fear. You mentally smacked yourself as your voice had turned more feminine in the process. You quickly cleared your throat to hide the fact that you had screwed up. More mumbling sounded on the line before the American voice spoke.

"Aircraft 180, you have permission to land in runway 13" The American said. Your eyes widened as you had recognized the voice. It was him, the man you hated, yet dearly loved. Stupid of you to fall for the American and risk betraying your country. You tipped the nose of the plane for the designated runway and landed smoothly on the runway. You quickly checked to see if all your hair had been successfully hidden in your hat, puffing out your shirt losely to hide your chest. Grabbing your gun, you climbed down the ladder, out of the plane. American troops had gathered in a straight line a fair distance away. They all had guns, guns your country had fabricated for them. You scowled and grinded your teeth, how could they not supply you the materials, what could've been so important that they couldnt give you the damn metals. At the front center of the line is where he stood. Clad in a brown bomber jacket, jeans and bore a cloud of blonde hair. Alfred F. Jones, America. You quickly loaded your gun and got ready for quick fire if you needed.

"Drop your guns!" You yelled, Alfred simply shook his head. Americans, so stubborn, you thought to myself.

"Yeah. Right! You first!" He yelled in return and loaded his gun, aiming it towards you. Sudden fear pulsed through you, you were afraid of the damn guns you made. Imediately, as if they were puppets, his troops raised their guns, all pin pointing you. You felt a cold sweat bead trickle down the side of your face. You stood in fear, silently before remembering you had troops on your side as well. You quickly reached down to your belt and pressed a button, keeping a straight face the whole time.

"If you do not cooperate, we will fire" You said calmly as an airplane swooped down, your troop, he fired a line of machine gun bullets towards the ground. Penetrating the cement in front of the soldiers who imediately dropped their guns and jumped back, making sure the bullets had missed them. Idiots, you thought, of course I wouldnt kill them. You looked at the gun in your hands and threw it to the side, figuring it was safe. "You shoot me and a war will definitely be in order" You threatened. It pained you to threaten the American, the man you loved. You walked forward, you stopped in front of him and scowled up at him, he was a little over a few inches taller than you. You kept your head somewhat low to hide the fact of your identity, You couldnt hide the fact that your face was still feminine.

"Why are you here, (Prefered country or capital)?" He asked harshly, making you flinch a little. His grip on his gun tightened a little as it was still pointed towards you in an attemptation of a subtle way. You pretended to hide your fear and act more masculin. You choked out a chuckle.

"You know why I am here. Do the words Steel and Titanium ring a bell?" You asked in mockery of his dense memory. You tried to keep your voice as sinister as possible. Alfred growled lightly.

"We are not giving you the damn metals!" He yelled a bit, your heart was racing in your aching chest as it pumped fear through your thirsty veins. You sighed, to keep up my act and to try and calm down at least a little.

"And why not?" You asked, sounding a little irritated with how long this was taking when other countries just gave you the materials in a matter of 2 minutes.

"How do we know you are not going to threaten war against us after we give you the supplies?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

"When have I ever betrayed you?" You asked, "And besides, if you do not give me the materials, there will be no weapons exported across the globe" You simply said. You noticed Alfred's eyes growing wider and wider. You scowled heavily. "What?!" You snapped, annoyed he wasnt even listening to a word you were saying.

"You're a girl!" He exclaimed in surprise. His grip on his gun loosened, making the metal weapon fall to the ground with a thud. You could feel your heart race faster and faster nervously as you could feel your hair fall from the prison of your military hat. Your eyes widened before you tried to gain composer.

"T-That doesnt matter! Dont change the subject!" You yelled. You saw the Englishman in the crowd of soldiers, he seemed extremely surprised with the fact of your gender. You scowled lightly.

"Yes it does matter!" Alfred retorted, his hands shaking. You weren't sure if it was in surprise or anger, maybe even both...

"How!?" You yelled, getting irritated by the American's sexist attitude. In your country, a woman had every right to do as she wished, whatever it came to be. Politics, Army, Medical.

"Because now I know that I am not attracted to a guy..." His voice softened, making you somewhat confused. You blinked, completely lost with where the conversation had turned. His words repeated over and over in your head as you tried to think. No, it wasnt true, he didnt love me, he was trying to distract me. You took a step back and pained flashed across Alfred's face. You blinked back tears, you dont know what it was that possessed you to feel saddened by his hurt expression.

"Lying, your lying. Hand over the Steel and Titanium before I blow up this damn Air base!" You whisper yelled. Alfred stood silently before letting out a sigh.

"Alright..Fine" He said quietly and snapped his fingers. Two soldiers broke from the line and sprinted to one of the warehouses, quickly coming back with the Steel and Titanium. You walked over to take the supplies but felt a hand grab my wrist. "You can have the supplies...On one condition..."

"What?" You said quietly, frowining lightly.

"You kiss me.." He said quietly, looking you deep in the eyes. You sighed and stood close, your chest being pressed against his as you slammed your lips onto his into a rough kiss. His lips were soft and gentle as they meshed into your own. You didn't want to get too caught up but the way he closed his eyes and kissed you with such a deep passion made your heart skip a beat. Your lips slowed to show the same passion as he showed you. His arms snaked around your waist lightly, You returned the kind gesture with intwining your hands into his soft, blonde hair. Your heart was beating as fast as a thousand running horses. You have had dreams of kissing the man in front of you, you never thought they would become a reality. Alfred pulled back a little and gazed into your eyes.

"I love you, _" He whispered. You smiled a little and burried your face into his neck a little, hiding the growing blush that was staining your cheeks a red.

"I cant believe I'm saying this but, I love you too, Alfred" You said and kissed him gently, not paying attention to the soldiers watching. You only focused on kissing your hero.


End file.
